Preso de Ti
by xXkatsuraXx
Summary: Amor, Amor, Amor... en esta historia relatare el romance entre Sasuke y Sakura, un fic hecho para las personas romanticas... con mucho mucho Leemon...


Mis queridas lectoras, en este nuevo proyecto he decidido que la estructura y el trama sea completamente distinto.

Para empezar, aquí todo será amor, comenzando por el hecho de que Sasuke y Sakura ya son pareja… pueden tomarlo como la continuación de otro de mis Fics xD, Ahh… una cosa mas… contiene Leemon… no soy muy buena con eso… asi que no sean muy duras…

Y sobre el otro aspecto, es que tomare tres puntos de vista para narrar la historia, la de Sakura, Sasuke y la del Narrador.

Bien, aclarado estos puntos, solo me queda pedirles que disfruten la lectura, no se arrepentirán y claro…. No olviden sus reviews… saben que eso me motiva! xD

Recuerde: Naruto no me pertenece… por que si fuera así, Sasuke hace mucho babearía por Sakura…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Preso de ti

Cap.1

"Feliz cumpleaños"

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti", esa agradable melodía se esparcía por todo el departamento, entonada por todos mis amigos, mientras que la torta se balanceaba de un lado a otro, ya que la sostenía la persona mas importante de mi vida, Sasuke.

Pronto llegaría el momento de apagar la diecinueve velas que adornaban mi torta, podía ver las sonrientes caras de mis amigos, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji y mi infaltable amigo Rock Lee.

-¡Sopla las velas, Sakura!- gritaron todos.

Reuní aire en mi boca, sople, pero sorprendentemente la torta se alejo antes de que mi pequeña, pero letal ventisca lograra apagar las llamas, mire acusadoramente a Sasuke, el solo sonrió.

-Te olvidabas de tu deseo…- dijo tranquilamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, cerré los ojos…_"Nunca te alejes de mi"_ y sople las velas.

Fue un momento mágico, por unos momentos pude escuchar los aplausos y vítores de mis amigos, tres segundos después mi cara estaba completamente embarrada de… mi deliciosa torta de chocolate.

-¡Sasuke!- fue lo único que logre articular mientras intentaba quitarme la crema de los ojos, una vez conseguido el objetivo, pude ver la sonrisa de Sasuke y escuchar las risas del resto, poco a poco comencé a reír con ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

Sasuke dejo la torta, o lo que quedaba de ella, en la mesa y se acerco con un paso seductor, me tomo de la cintura y me beso tiernamente en los labios, luego sus besos se desplazaron hasta mi mejilla que la saboreo completamente, limpiando cualquier rastro del delicioso postre.

Las luces se prendieron de nuevo y la música comenzó a sonar, casi todos comenzaron a bailar, lentamente, causando un ambiente bastante romántico…

-¿Todavía tengo torta en la cara?- me pregunto con un hilito de voz.

Examine cuidadosamente su precioso rostro, no detecte ni rastro, pero…

-Si, aquí- y acaricie con la yema de uno de mis dedos sus suaves y rosados labios.

La apreté mas contra mi cuerpo, pensando en lo linda que se veía así de sonrojada, aunque ya llevábamos cuatro meses saliendo, ella aun se ponía así cada vez que la iba a besar… que monada.

Poco a poco acorte la distancia que me alejaba de sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos, entreabrió un poco los labios esperando a que yo juntara los míos, pero… para que apurarse…

Ella abrió un poco sus ojos, le sonreí y comencé a juguetear con sus labios con la punta de mis dedos.

-Oye… me vas a besar, o no- me dijo con algo de reproche mientras se pegaba mas a mi cuerpo.

-Que desesperada eres… pero como es tu cumpleaños…

Volvió a acortar la distancia, ahora el tenia los ojos cerrados… que guapo es.

Esta vez no me hizo esperar mucho, pronto sentí la dulce presión de sus labios sobre los míos, el roce hizo que me estremeciera un poco, era algo esquicito, su lengua rozo mis labios, pidiendo permiso para ingresar a mi boca, accedí, pronto nuestras lenguas se encontraron degustándose, rebuscando el los lugares mas recónditos de mi boca, sintiendo aquellas mariposas y escalofríos que te pasan por la columna… lastimosamente el aire se nos acababa y con eso esas geniales sensaciones.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, pero aun así sonreían, complacidos por el buen sabor de sus labios, el muchacho la abrazo tratando de decirle tantas cosas, pero le era imposible, así que la abrazo con más fuerza, para que ella sintiera de una u otra manera cuanto la amaba.

El resto de la noche fue muy tranquila, con risas y una que otra _¡hurra! _De Naruto.

Pasada las cuatro de la mañana por fin se despidieron de Naruto, su novia Hinata t de un ebrio Lee.

-Vallan con cuidado- les dije, con una amable sonrisa- Gracias por asistir.

-Tu… Sa-Sasuke-kun- Rock se tambaleaba peligrosamente mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sasuke- po-pobre de ti… ¡Hip!...si…si Sakura-chan llega a… a llorar por…¡Hip!... por tu culpa.

-Troquilo cejotas, eso nunca pasara- le dijo Sasuke, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Lee- preocúpate de volver vivo a tu casa.

Lee lo miro detenidamente, como examinándolo, luego levanto su dedo pulgar, poniéndolo en posición horizontal… ni mal… ni bien…

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…¡Hip! Tu…- Lee puso su dedo delante de los ojos de Sasuke-¡Has aprobado!

Lee sonrió abiertamente, mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar.

Sasuke se puso a reír, cuando no, Rock y sus locuras…

-Ya es mejor que Naruto y Hinata te lleven a tu casa Lee…- le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-¡Hip! Sakura-chan- Rock se tambaleo- pro-prométeme… ¡Hip! Que serás… muy… muy feliz…

-Te lo prometo- le di un fuerte abrazo- ahora vuelve a tu casa.

Hinata, Naruto y Lee, se esfumaron tras la puerta.

-Ahhh… que cosas dice Lee- dijo Sasuke mientras me tumbaba junto a el en el mueble- lo único bueno es que conseguí su aprobación…

-Es verdad… pero seguro que se le olvida- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho- tengo sueño… puedo dormirme así…

-Claro, yo seré tu almohada…

Sasuke apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella, dejando que el cansancio y el amor, los dejara en un maravilloso mundo de ensueño…

-.-.-.-.-

Tantee a mi costado, buscando un bultito muy cálido que me indicara que Sakura estuviera ahí.

-¡Sakura!- me levante de inmediato al no sentirla, mire alrededor, no estaba.

-Ya despertaste… cámbiate ya vamos a desayunar- la cabeza de Sakura sobresalía del umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Un suspiro se escapo de mis labios, probablemente por el cansancio.

Me levante, entre a mi cuarto y tome un polo blanco y unos shorts negros. Una vez cambiado salí del cuarto y entre a la cocina, me quede observando a Sakura como freía los huevos, vestía de una manera muy similar a la mía, solo que aquel mandilito la hacia ver mil veces mas tierna de lo normal.

Me acerque a ella y la abrase de la cintura.

-Que bien huele…-le dije mientras la balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro.

-Me alegra… ya sabes que mientras vivas con migo no te morirás de hambre- dijo ella alegremente.

Deposite un prolongado y chillón beso en su mejilla.

-Dame un beso- le dije cariñosamente, y el sin pensarlo coloco sus labios sobre los míos, así paso medio minuto- ahora puedes ir poniendo la mesa.

Sasuke sonrió y comenzó su misión.

Una vez que la mesa estuvo lista, los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de distintos temas y de lo feliz que se sentían al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Diecinueve años… que vieja estas…-comento Sasuke.

-Jah, quien habla de viejos…-le dije mordazmente- hace medio año que ya tienes diecinueve.

Sasuke inflo sus cachetes, tan curioso como siempre.

-Recuerda, nunca le des armas al enemigo- le dije con una sonrisita.

-Tch…-mascullo mientras se tumbaba en el piso- que flojera…

Sakura sorbió un largo trago de te.

-Sakura… ¿me limpias los oídos?- le pregunte como un niño pequeño.

Sakura me miro y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero primero voy a lavar las cosas.

-No… primero límpiame los oídos- insistí.

-Claro, pero tú lavas los platos después.

Aun a regañadientes Sasuke acepto la propuesta.

Me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta el sillón, me senté y Sasuke apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas.

Tome los hisopos del cajón de la cómoda que estaba al costado. Introduje el hisopo en su oído y comenzó a moverlo, con mucho cuidado.

Sasuke había cerrado los ojos… como disfrutaba el momento.

Quite el hisopo de su oído, pero estaba completamente limpio.

-Sasuke, no tienes los oídos sucios- le dije.

-No… si los tengo sucios, límpiamelos- dijo él aun con los ojos cerrados.

Sonreí, me encantaba engreírlo.

Así pasamos media hora, limpiando oídos limpios.

-Ya esta- le dije mientras ponía aun lado los hisopos.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se acomodo aun mas en las piernas de ella, estaba muy relajado, solo quería quedarse así.

-Sakura…_Te amo_

Era la _primera vez _en cuatro meses que se lo decía.

Poco a poco se reincorporo y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su pelirosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha gustado que te diga "Te amo"- dijo él con una media sonrisa.

De la cara atónita de Sakura cambio a la cara mas radiante y feliz que se pueda imaginar.

Ella se abalanzo sobre él, quedando en medio de sus piernas, mientras los besaba.

-Yo también te amo…- le decía entre beses.

La tome del rostro, pero algo había cambiado, Sakura estaba mas hermosa mas sensual, cuando ella pestañeo, sentí como la sangre se me calentaba y mas aun cuando la sentí sobre mi, al sentir sus pechos sobre mi pecho, sus piernas entre las mías…inevitablemente la sangre se agolpo en mis mejillas.

Al igual que Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse, al notar "algo" que no era de ella muy cerca de sus piernas, pero eso era… excitante…

Los labios de Sakura se volvieron a unir con los míos, pero era un beso candente mas apasionado, algo salvaje, pero sin perder la elegancia, instintivamente mi mano derecha se coloco en su nuca mientras que la izquierda se introdujo debajo del polo de Sakura, sintiendo por fin la suave piel de Sakura…pronto las caricias se volvieron mas ardientes… mas juguetonas…

Me separe un poco de él, intentando regular mi respiración, cosa que me resulto casi imposible solo quería que el joven que estaba debajo mío, sintiera lo mismo que yo…

-Sasuke…quiero pedirte que me regales una cosa mas…-le susurre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- respondió con otro susurro.

-Quiero…quiero que tu y yo…-me acerque a su oído- seamos uno.

La expresión de Sasuke no cambio… por el contrario, se volvió mas dulce.

-Deseo concedido…

Con un hábil movimiento, el joven Uchiha tomo en brazos a Sakura y la llevo hasta su cuarto, depositándola suavemente en su cama.

Sasuke comenzó a trabajar los labios de su bella pelirosa, con besos cortos pero lujuriosos, mientras que sus manos comenzaron a quitarle el polo, dejando los pechos de Sakura al descubierto, se quedo mirándoles, admirando y agradeciendo a Dios por haber hecho de Sakura semejante mujer.

-Oye… no seas tan depravado… me da pena- le dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

-Perdón… pero no lo puedo evitar…-le respondí algo agitado.

Ella solo sonrió.

Comencé a besar su cuello, haciendo que de los labios de Sakura escaparan pequeños gemidos de placer.

Mientras que la besaba comencé a jugar con mis manos, recorrí lentamente cada tramo de su delicada pile, pero aquel pequeño short comenzó a estorbar, tras unos agiles movimientos logre deshacer de la prenda, dejando a la vista sus bragas.

No había por que apurarse, es su primera vez… y la mía también, así que tiene que ser muy especial.

De pronto Sasuke comenzó a estrujar uno de mis pechos, mientras que lamia mi abdomen, provocando que mi espalda se arqueara y que de mis labios escaparan suspiros y gemidos, anhelantes por que Sasuke me hiciera suya,

-Sa-Sasuke-kun

Al escuchar su delicada voz, con semejante grado de excitación, hizo que yo me excitara aun más.

-Sasuke-kun… yo quiero ser tuya…

No me lo pensé dos veces, si mi ángel lo pedía… yo no me opondría, le sonreí y segundos después la despoje de la húmeda prenda.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunte mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Ella asintió con un sublime rubor.

Le abrí las piernas y coloque mi miembro en la entrada de estrecha cavidad, con todo el cuidado posible, comencé a ingresar.

La sensación era deliciosamente dolorosa, unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y me mordí el labio para evitar gritar.

-¿Sakura estas bien? ¿Quieres que pare?- me pregunto Sasuke.

-Estoy bien… por favor no te detengas- le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Poco a poco las embestidas del Pelinegro aumentaban su velocidad, haciendo que sus cuerpos se envolvieran en un baile de placer, que al principio fue doloroso… pero ya no mas.

Sakura comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, al igual que Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-Te amo… Te amo…¡Te amo!- se dijeron el uno al otro casi llegando al clímax.

Sakura arqueo la espalda y Sasuke cayo sobre ella, agotado, sudoroso, pero sobre todo, contento, feliz de saber que el fue el primero que le hizo sentir tanto placer a su hermosa pelirosa.

Lentamente fue saliendo de ella, mientras la besaba cariñosamente.

"_Su mirada a cambiado, esta mas brillante, mas hermosa"_ – pensaba mientras acariciaba el lindo rostro de Sasuke- Gracias.

Él tomo mi mano y deposito un cálido beso en ella.

-Gracias… a ti…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Que les pareció? ¿Quieren mas?... pues me lo dicen en sus Reviews… espero comentarios y sugerencias… en especial en la parte del Leemon….


End file.
